The present invention relates to magnetic recording apparatus. More particularly, it relates to mounting means for mounting the magnetic record and playback transducers.
In certain types of magnetic recording instruments, especially those used for the recording of scientific and technical data on a plurality of parallel tracks on a relatively wide magnetic record, the transducers are aligned with respective tracks and frequently arranged in pairs of transducer assemblies which are a predetermined distance apart along the direction of motion of the recording member. The longitudinal spacing of those transducer assemblies must be extremely precise to maintain a correlation among the parallel tracks. Additionally, the angle at which the transducer assemblies engage the surface of the magnetic record is also highly critical.
Heretofore, the positional adjustment of the transducer assemblies has been accomplished with considerable difficulty through a time consuming procedure. For example, the transducers were secured to a mounting bracket or support member by a pair of screws which pass through oversize holes in the transducer. The procedure involved repeatedly and selectively loosening one or the other of the two mounting screws and adjusting the position of the head from behind with a fork like tool. Then the position and angle of the heads is tested in operation after each attempted adjustment. It has been found that such adjustments are significantly time consuming, e.g., occupying up to an hour to accomplish the proper adjustment.